1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to window treatments and in particular to vertical Louvre Blinds and travellers therefor.
2. Related Art
Vertical louvre blinds usually comprise a headrail with several travellers movable along the headrail by one means or another. Each of the travellers has a rotatable hook which holds a vane carrier. The vane carriers in turn hold the vanes or louvres of the blind. The travellers are capable of moving longitudinally along the headrail and imparting rotary movement to the hooks to rotate or tilt the louvres. The rotation is such that all of the louvres are operated simultaneously so that they always extend in planes substantially parallel to one another. Provision is often made to allow the blinds to move slightly if they are inadvertently hit.
The travellers are pulled through the headrail by a cord attached to a lead traveller. As the lead traveller is pulled along the headrail slack is taken up in a spacer means between the lead and second traveller. The spacer means pulls adjacent travellers along at predetermined separations. This provides even spacing between the travellers when extended. When the cord is pulled in the opposite direction the lead traveller moves back towards its adjacent traveller providing slack in the separation means. The lead traveller collides with the second traveller and pushes it along. These travellers continue along to stack each adjacent traveller and pushing all the travellers back to the retracted position.